User blog:Lyrr Balriel/Frozen Moon (The Soul)
Story In a full moon night, at the Tranquil Temple... ??#1: Hello there. My name is Lyrr. I’ll be working with you on this mission. Uhm... You see, my position is sniper, so I will do my best to support you, Mr.... ??#2: I’m Yves, and that’s all you need to know. Whatever you do, just don’t get in my way. I and my hammer will take care of everything. Lyrr: O..Okay. So... Anyway, glad to work with you. Oh, is that a Venus set? Wow, you can defeat such a dangerous Aragami? It’s amazing! Yves: You can recognize this? You are more intelligent than I thought. Yeah, look at my god arc, I’ve smashed dozen of Venus in order to craft it. Compare to mine, your Borg Camlann god arc is way too lame. No wonder you can’t fight at front line, hehehe... Lyrr:(Look at the hammer)(...It’s not in good shape. Guess he got into battles too recklessly and care little of his god arc. If this goes on, only 3... no, 2 times and then the arc will be broken...) I guess you’re right, ahaha... Yves: The targets haven’t shown up yet, huh? Well, in mean time...Hey you there, you know something? There’re reports that some large glass tubes and chemicals have been stolen from the research lab. Wonder what kind of psycho stealing these stuff for. Sound like a sick joke to me. Lyrr: Oh, I did hear of it, too. Anagura seems to have a lot of strange rumors lately, doesn’t it? Yves: Yeah, god eaters who can take form of Aragami to fight, young girls mysteriously dissapear,... And now this. I’m interested now, maybe I will investigate these rumors... Hibari: Aragami detected! Everyone, get ready for the mission. Both: Roger that. Yves: Before the mission starts, I will say it again: Don’t get in my way.(Grab the hammer and jump off the post) Lyrr: ... During the battle... Yves: There!... Ha!... Despite the arrogant and cocky personality he may be, Yves isn’t a bad fighter. When three Kongou approached him at the same time, first he rushed toward the one in the middle and with all of the force he gathered during the rush, he slammed the Kongou. Even when it tried to guard its head, half of its body got sunk into the ground. Then, using the dead body as a fulcrum and his hammer as a lever, he lifted himself to the other side, evading the second Kongou’s lunge at the same time. This monkey stood up, and quickly turned back. But all is futile now. Yves had already loaded his gun. “BANG!!!” And he shot. From afar, one can still see the purple spark emited. I felt sorry for the monkey got roasted by it... Yves is strong, no doubt. But his god arc isn’t. The arc slowly breaks apart, bit by bit, everytime he swings it... Yves: Phew, done! That’s all you got? Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Yves. Ah, yes. Didn’t I tell you there are three of them? This one is smart, smarter than its two fellows. It knows when to reappear. And this time, Yves wasn’t fast enough. The shield hadn’t fully deployed. ”crack” It wasn’t a small sound. But in this chaos, would Yves care? And he fell onto the ground. Yves: Hey, Lyrr! What the hell are you doing, you dumbass? Hurry up and shoot it! “BANG...” This bang wasn’t as loud as the last one, but it echoed through the silent night. The Kongou is now just an empty vessel, waiting for the cells to regenerated. But it is GE job to prevent this from happening. Yves stood up, grabed his hammer, activated predator form and extracted the cores. Yves: Why are you so late, you worthless bastard? Lyrr: Sorry. Really sorry. I was busy. Yves: Busy? What bus... Of course Lyrr was busy. Didn’t you notice that the operator Hibari only came into contact once? That’s why it’s silent tonight. And that is why Yves wasn’t informed about the third Kongou. It’s just too convenient to be called coincident, too convenient for Lyrr... “BANG” Yves heard the gunfire, only the deafs didn’t. But where is the target? There’re no Aragami out there, no more. Yves didn’t understand anything. But then, he felt his arm become lighter. Something was missing. On the snow, there several red pieces... Suddenly, Yves felt the pain. As his arm was mutating, the pain ran all over the body. He couldn’t even think straight. All he could do is scream, scream like the world is being torn apart... Yves: ARGGGGGGG..... Lyrr: ... Hibari: I’m sorry, the communication link suddenly went down. How is the situation? Lyrr: It’s really bad, Hibari-san. Yves-san’s armlet is broken. I don’t know what to do!! Hibari: Please calm down, Lyrr-san. You are the only one in the field. You must do it. You must stop the invasion at any cost. That is the duty of a God Eater. Lyrr: ... But.... But.... Hibari: Please! Lyrr: ... I understand. I will do it. Hibari-san, I need to calm down a little, so I will cut down this comm link. Is it alright? Hibari: ... As you wish. ... Lyrr: ... (This seems that the link is shut. Oh well, just to make sure...) Lyrr took off his earphone and tossed it down the cliff. Then he slowly walked to the mutating Yves, quickly took the earphone off and let it joined the other down the cliff... Yves: Why? You... YOU!!... Lyrr: Sorry for all the inconvenience I have caused (^_^). But you see, I want to have something. And that something is coincidentally yours. And since you can’t give me that something, as long as you are alive, I have to do the hard way. Farewell... Lyrr picked the hammer up, standing in front of Yves, kneeing, unable to move. And the job was carried out quickly... Lyrr: Now I got this... Good... And... Why are you here? Lyrr said: “Why you are here?”, but at the moment, there’s nobody else besides himself and a corpse. But in his point of view, there’s one more. The pond of the temple, with its surface ice broken in the previous fight, now acts as a dim mirror. And in the reflection of himself, Lyrr sees another man in black hood, with a constant smile on his face, standing next to him. “There’re reports that some large glass tubes and chemicals have been stolen from the research lab. Wonder what kind of psycho stealing these stuff for.” Oh, yeah. No one stealing these stuff and still not be considered psycho, right Lyrr Balriel? And you asked why I am here, huh? C’mon man, if I wasn’t here, who would be telling now? Lyrr: ...(Smile) Right. So we both should keep doing each other’s job and not interfere the other. You agree, N? Haha... I don’t have to remind you this time, which is good. As you said, let’s not interfering each other, hehehe.... Lyrr: Yeah, keep observing... Back to the Den Hibari: Welcome back, Lyrr-san. Lyrr: ... So every coin has two face, huh? Hibari: ...... Yes, I’m sorry for what happened just now. But it is our... Lyrr: I get it... Just... Let us best prevent this from happening again.... Now... I guess I will get some rest... Hibari: Understood. Lyrr: ...(Walk to the elevator) After story note Hi there, N is here^^. I’m kind of a narrator of this story. Since Lyrr is busy with his collection, I will have some further explanation. *N: Well, about me… How should I put this… I can be considered to be his God Arc’s soul (Rumors said this kind of thing exists…). I myself don’t think so. I prefer to think myself as his conscience, like a roach… sorry I mean cricket to a certain puppet. Lyrr also call me Nom or The Narrator…Right at the moment I’m in a… warehouse maybe. It’s greasy here so I feel kind of sick. Luckily, there’s a greasy hot lady here and I can look at her in many good angles, heehehe… Oh anyway, this is all I can talk about me, so let’s get to the next one. *Lyrr Balriel: This guy is still a mystery to me. The first time we connect, his mind said: “What are you looking for? There’s nothing for you here so just do your job down the arc, okay?” with a fake smile. As a result, we rarely enter burst mode, and I barely can read his mind. Still, at times, he has to enter burst mode, and has to leak some info out for me^^… *Lyrr’s collection: Yup, this is one of the info leaked out. Lyrr has more than one collection. At the time being, I only know that he store less valuable things in his own room, and the most valuables in an unknown different place. Well, I do know things in his room. On his book shelf, there’re sections that the historal, economics, literature and politics books on the outside, but behind them are p*rn mags. But there are also sections that old manga mags and anime volumes is the skin, hiding behind physics and mathematics books… It’s weird, isn’t it? Besides books and mags, there’re also insects collection, seashells collection and some photos he gathered from every where (I would say some pics are better than those mags behind the shelf…). That is all I know, for now. Can’t wait for the next time he enters burst mode^^... Category:Blog posts